Fireteam Zealot
by John Row
Summary: Tales of the Hunter 0-ME, the Titan Lot, and the Warlock Gazea, the members of Fireteam Zealot.
1. Chapter 1

Emi awoke with a start, jolting upward, and bashing his skull plating on a piece of piping. He immediately fell back down, sparks flying from the new massive dent in his head.  
"Gah! I just revived you too! Hang on!" A male voice chided him sternly. The voice was unfamiliar, but Emi was too dazed to protest anything the voices owner might do. He felt an odd, familiar warmth bathe over the area where he had hit his head, and the pain subsided.  
"There! All better! now be a bit more careful when you get up." Emi opened his eyes for the first time, or rather, what he considered his eyes. He was an Exo, an old war robot, built for…. Emi realized he couldn't remember anything. He tried accessing his data storage, but it was all an unintelligible mix of data.  
"Guardian?" Emi sat up, this time carefully dodging the piping that had brained him a few seconds prior. He finally saw the source of the voice. It was a small red and black polka dotted plated ball with an orange light in the center. The plates shifted slightly as the eye tilted over. Emi looked around.  
"Me?" he asked, pointing at himself. The ball rolled its eye.  
"Yes, you! There's no one else around here! Now come on. We need to get out of here. There are Cabal nearby." The ball was still an unfamiliar thing, but the fear in its voice was more than enough to spur Emi. He slowly stood up and surveyed his surroundings. He was in what looked to be the hull of a ship. Though there was none of the rocking or sounds that indicated they were anywhere near water. Instead, dirt was seeping in through various holes in the hull, and the portholes revealed a blazing sun. Emi followed the ball as it floated away.  
"So what is all this about? I can't remember anything."  
"That's normal. But you're a guardian now. An agent of The Traveler."  
"The whatnow?" The ball stopped and flew up to Emi's face.  
"Stand still, I'm going to attempt a data transfer."  
"A what?"  
"While I was looking for you, I met another Ghost who had done the same thing for their Guardian. It will help bring you up to speed. Plus I hate the idea of explaining everything." The ball began flying around his head, scanning lights pulsing outward from its eye.  
"Are you sure this is safe?"  
"No idea. Worst case scenario, I fry your brain, but I can just revive you and you probably won't remember it!" Before Emi could protest any further, the ball shot a large spark out of it's eye directly into Emi's head. There was a massive jolt of pain and Emi staggered. Then, he knew.  
"You're my….ghost?"  
"Yup."  
"And I'm...dead?"  
"Not anymore, now you're a guardian, and we've got work to do." The ball turned and continued floating away. Emi hesitated for a moment. This was new to him. Though considering he couldn't remember his previous life as a warrior that really didn't mean much. He sighed and lightly jogged after the Ghost, catching up quickly.  
"My name is 0-ME, but you can call me Emi." he said as he kept pace right behind it.  
"My name's Ladybug, and I get the feeling things are going to be alright." 

Things were not going alright. No sooner had they arrived on the deck then a massive red Cabal dropship flew overhead and began turning back toward them. Ladybug vanished, returning to Emi.  
"We need to move. There's no way we will find a functional weapon around here. At least not before the Cabal have us overrun." Emi nodded and jumped off the side of the ship, opposite of the approaching Cabal. He immediately regretted that decision, as the ground was a lot farther away than he expected. He landed on the dirt hard, the circuits and metal of both his legs cracking horrible. Emi cursed loudly as he fell backwards, unfortunately giving him a very good look at his newly ruined legs.  
"Don't worry, I got this!" He felt Ladybug leave him and saw the Ghost fly down and begin focusing on his wounds. Emi felt a warmth similar to the one he had felt after he hit his head, but this one was much more intense. He saw his legs mend right before his eyes.  
"The Light is awesome!" He said as he stood back up, his legs fully repaired.  
"Isn't it?" Ladybug agreed, equally enthused. Their moment of elation was ruined however when the dropship flew back overhead, slowing to a stop a few hundred feet away from them. Cabal troops quickly began pouring out. Over two dozen giant armor clad warriors of death began heading in their direction. Emi cursed again as he turned and began running alongside the ships hull. 

Despite being ridiculously huge, the Cabal managed to massively gain on him before he could even get to the bow of the massive ship. Using jetpacks was cheating in Emi's opinion. He slipped around and saw that the plains he was currently in were flat but eventually sloped upward into a forest.  
"We must be in the middle of a dried lake." Ladybug mused as Emi made a break for the slope. He heard the cabal gaining behind him.  
"Can't you do anything?" Emi yelled as he ran as fast as he could.  
"Attention any guardians in the area we are currently being pursued by cabal forces, we need immediate assistance!" Ladybug broadcasted.  
"You should've done that sooner!" Emi hissed as he continued sprinting. He looked behind him, and just barely avoided being decapitated by a Cabal knife. He rolled forward and turned to face his pursuers. He wasn't going to make it to the forest.  
"Alright screw this…" Emi muttered, steeling himself. He wasn't meant to run. Even if he had no memories of his previous warrior life, he knew that he wasn't a runner. He was a fighter. He wasn't going to let these enemies of humanity bring him down. He was better than them. He was stronger than them. He was a guardian. As the single Cabal who had nearly cut him began charging forward, Emi felt something. It felt like a tiny spark of that feeling of when Ladybug healed him. Suddenly, it began growing far beyond a mere spark. The warmth he felt grew into a fire, and continued growing. The warmth that had healed him felt like a speck of ash compared to the inferno that now coursed through his body. As if moved by an invisible force, he lifted his hand up. A brilliant golden revolver flashed into his hand as he took aim at the oncoming Cabal. He could see the Cabals bared fangs as he pulled the trigger. The Cabal was incinerated into nothing in mere nanoseconds. Emi shot again, disintegrating three more cabal that were lined up. He shot again and again, each time turning more and more Cabal into nothing until he was the only thing one left standing. He fell to his knees, gasping for air.  
"We did it! You were incredible Emi!" He heard Ladybug say next to him as he tried to sustain Emi's overloaded systems with all the Light the ghost could spare.  
"Great. 'Cause I don't think I can do it again." It was then that he heard a massive rumble from the direction of the wrecked ship. Emi looked up.  
"Oh you gotta be f-" The rest of his words were drowned out as the cabal dropship opened fire at them.


	2. Chapter 2

Gazea was just getting used to driving the extremely worn down sparrow when her ghost, Lou picked up the distress call. Gazea immediately pulled a 180 degree turn, then marveled at her amazing feat for a few seconds before remembering why she pulled the stunt in the first place. Managing to only slightly clip a few trees, Gazea heard the crack of gunfire before she could make out what was happening as she flew out of the trees onto the slope of a dried lake. A cabal dropship had just opened fire on a kneeling guardian, their ghost desperately trying to heal them. At that range, none of the shots were hitting, but they were closing the gap fast. An instinct awakened in Gazea. A spark sounded in her mind, not one of fire, but of lightning. She felt a storm steadily grow within her, cracking and booming, growing in intensity. She wasn't going to let a fellow guardian die on their knees to enemies of humanity. Before she could consider the danger of her actions, she put her feet up on the sparrows seat as they careened forward. As the storm within her reached its peak, she could feel the chaotic energy desperately seeking a way out of her, an outlet for her wrath, a way to unleash its havoc upon her enemies. She gave it one.

Emi would've burst out laughing if the cabal dropship wasn't barreling towards him, slowly becoming more accurate. Honestly, missing? Emi could feel his sharpshooting instincts howl with laughter inside of him. Ignoring it, he desperately tried to muster the energy to stand, but even with Ladybug desperately trying to keep him alive, he could barely breathe. His whole body felt like it was on fire, like he had taken on all the heat his solar revolver had dished out. He wasn't planning on using that much again, he was gonna be sure of that. He looked at the incoming fire and steeled himself. He couldn't remember how he died before, but he was looking death in the face this time. Then, a screech unlike anything he had heard before sounded from somewhere behind him. Instantly, a massive beam of arc energy flew past him, shearing the dropship clean in two along with the ship far behind it. Emi tried to stand up, but fell onto his back. He got up on his elbows and watched in awe as an awoken woman landed gracefully in front of him. Then promptly fell sideways.  
"Guess I'm not the only one who needs to hold back a bit." Emi muttered to himself. The woman rolled over to face him.  
"You good?" She asked.  
"Alive, but not much else." He replied, laying back down. "I'm 0-ME, but call me Emi."  
"Gazea. I would shake your hand but I think I'm in the same boat as you." They lay there for a few minutes before they both shakily managed to stand up.  
"Well I'm impressed both of you survived that." Lou said, flying out from behind Gazea.  
"Agreed, they expended far more Light than any one guardian should at a time." Ladybug agreed as he flew forwards. The two ghosts shook their bodies in a manner implying exasperation, then nodded to each other.  
"Ladybug."  
"Lou."  
"Cute. I think we should move out, despite how worn out we a-" Gazea trailed off as her and Emi both noticed that the sun had been blotted out by something. They looked up to see a massive cabal warship flying high above them.  
"Oh you gotta be shi-" Emi started to say as targeting lasers quickly zeroed in on them and giant red missiles came flying down.


End file.
